1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a projectile with a stabilizing device deployable beyond the caliber.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A projectile with a stabilizing device deployable beyond the projectile caliber is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,957. This projectile shows at its stern an exposable fin ring stabilizer, which is fashioned so that it lies within the caliber before exposure. The fin ring stabilizer provided in this device allows for improved aerodynamics and force distribution over other prior art devices.
It is a disadvantage of this design that the stabilizing device is largely static after deployment, which means that the lateral forces for guidance and twist regulation of the projectile are only minimal.
A similar evaluation also results regarding the twist-stabilized projectile known from German Offenlegungsschrift (non-examined published application No.) 20 18 881, which is equipped with blades with axial flow-through. Even if they could be movably and/or elastically arranged, the blades can offer a possibility of control of lateral forces within certain limits only by changing their angle of attack.
The present invention is based on the need to build a projectile so that large, optionally adjustable lateral forces can be produced for guidance and twist regulation.
The invention is based on the knowledge that the opportunities for stabilization of a projectile can be increased significantly by the use of movable and especially rotatable components. In prior art devices, regulation by fins, blades or similar devices is only possible within given limits predetermined by construction. On the other hand, with rotating elements basically any reaction force can be set, and these are preferably are adjustable in their length and/or orientation.